The present invention relates to a chair designed mainly for office use, and, in particular, to a chair with armrests wherein the armrests can be freely attached and removed as required.
A chair used in an office or similar environment consists of a chair (a) comprising a seat portion (b) with armrests (c) on either side thereof, for resting the elbows, as shown in FIG. 23 and described in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication (KOKAI) Number 60-60813.
The armrests (c) of this type of chair (a) are designed in such a manner that, when the chair (a) is at the manufacturing stage, base portions (e) of the armrests (c) are fixed with bolts (f) to a base plate (d) attached to the underside of the seat portion (b), so that the chair is manufactured as a complete assembly with the armrests (c) fixed in place during production, and thus it must be handled as a chair with attached armrests during the pre-shipping storage and transportation stages.
This means that the above-described conventional art of the chair raises the problem that chairs with armrests (c) of many different designs and colors must be manufactured and distributed to answer all requirements, thus increasing the number of types of chair provided by the manufacturer as standard and making manufacturing and storage management more complicated, and this is inevitably expensive.
In view of the above problem, the present invention has as its purpose the provision of a chair that is distributed in a state without armrests, and armrests of different designs and colors can be attached and supplied in answer to customer requests. In addition, the armrests can be attached with a simple operation.